The present invention refers to a device for delivering a pressurized fluid from a stationary part to a rotatable shaft, and then to a fluid-utilization unit.
German publication DE-PS 33 25 880 discloses a device of the type having two hydrostatic bearings axially spaced from each other in the stationary housing and provided with circumferential recesses which are acted upon by a hydraulic pressurized fluid. Arranged between the hydrostatic bearings is a ring channel which is radially open towards the circumferential gap between the shaft and the housing and which is connected via leakage oil throttle gap with the recesses. In the area of this ring channel, the shaft is provided with a feed bore for the pressurized fluid, with the ring channel communicating with a closable outlet conduit which leads to the atmosphere or to a return line for leakage oil.
A device of this type should be applicable for a wide variety of different conditions, such as for example at varying viscosities and pressures of the pressurized fluid, varying speeds of the shaft and the like. In order to meet these conditions, different throttle effects are required, thus making it necessary to install corresponding capillaries (restrictors) within the conduits for delivering the pressurized fluid into the recesses. This, however, requires complicated and cumbersome modifications of the device.